Trouble Maker
by karcen
Summary: Seorang gadis yang jatuh ke dalam kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun yang bengis dan menawan.Tinggal bersamanya adalah sebuah pilihan.Tapi ia menyadari, bahwa hidup bersama Oh Sehun adalah sebuah gaimana akhir hidupnya?


Cast :

Oh Sehun (EXO - K)

Ji Yeon (T-Ara)

Support Cast :

Park Chanyeol (EXO - K)

Tao (EXO - M)

Kris Wu (EXO - M)

Kim Hyura (OC)

Lee Cheul Hee (OC)

Genre :

Angst

Sad

Romance

Kamis, 21:00 PM

Jalannya melihat gerakannya yang terhuyung-huyung itu dari hampiri dia yang tengah tergopoh-gopoh sambil tertawa dan cegukan tidak tahu namanya, siapa dia, dari mana asalnya dan di mana tidak menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu berantakan ,sangat serak aku berjalan lebih menggapai lengannya dan membantunya berjalan.

Aroma khas alkohol tercium di sekitar mulutnya dan kaus putih melihatnya terbentuk dibibirnya dan terlihat begitu pas, untuk terlihat begitu bengis jika seringaian itu membantunya jalan ia berbisik dengan kalimat tidak jelas di wajah yang berhiaskan seringaian itu benar-benar membuatku seperti tunduk mengikuti kirinya menggenggam erat botol kaca yang tidak lain adalah wine.

"Aku benci kau...haha aku benci kau..." Suara paraunya terdengar garing di menatapnya , retinanya juga menangkap menyiptkan mata lalu meraih daguku kasar.

"Siapa kau..." Pertanyaan itu tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan melainkan ,seperti sebuah kalimat memasang raut datar di wajahku, dan itu berhasil membuatnya melempar botol kaca itu hanya terdiam dan melepaskan genggamanku terhadap berbalik padaku, lalu menampilkan kembali seringaian khas.

Tangan kanannya menyeretku kasar dengan cara jalannya yang sempoyongan,membuatku harus ikut dengannya tak tahu mau ke ikut , aku ikut saja dengan aku harus berbalik menyeretnya dan mengajaknya pulang ke rumahku? makin membuat ku semakin kini, kicauan mereka berputar di otakku yang tidak bersalah benci mereka semua.

Ia membukakan pintu yang entah di mana yang cukup megah untuk lelaki dia tinggal ini rumahnya? tidak tahu.

Jumat, 09:45 AM

"Pagi chagiya..." Suara parau itu terdengar lagi oleh -benar itu harus terbentuk lagi dibibir tipis merah terasa bermain-main menatapku berdiri begitu dekat di dan tanganku masih terikat erat oleh tali yang melilitku di kursi kayu yang tengah sempit bercat putih dengan kain-kain putih berserakan di mana-mana melengkapi suasana pagiku yang suram.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, hem?" Matanya menatapku terlihat seperti singa jantan yang lapar akan kebengisan kembali terpancar dari tangannya lagi , seringaiannya membuatku tunduk dan benar-benar tidak tahan akan mahluk apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang sekali aku bertemu orang seperti .

"Cih, gadis macam apa kau!" Aku menatapnya begitu dalam dan keras itu mendarat di pipi keras hingga cairan kental merah berbau amis keluar dari hidungku.

Dia menatapku lagi dengan seringaian kanannya menarik kasar daguku dan berbisik di dekat lengkungan leherku.

"Maaf chagi, aku lupa." Tangannya dengan cepat membuka isolasi hitam yang entah dari kapan ia tempelkan pada menarik puncak rambutku dan mendekatkan wajahnya di dekat.

"Hmm, aku rasa ada baiknya kalau..." Dia menarik nafas dan hembusan itu terasa sangat dekat di kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Cih.." Dia menggertakkan giginya dan membenarkan kemeja hitam polos yang dikenakannya itu blonde nya terlihat begitu kakinya terhenti di ambang membanting pintu itu dan mengunciku sendirian di dalam ruangan yang entah apa meloloskan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan bercat putih tanpa sedikitpun -kain putih yang berhamburan di sana-sini dan ada sebuah benda yang menarik retinaku, dan memaksaku memandang ke sana.

Meja bulat kecil berwarna hitam dengan corak klasik dan menjadi tempat letaknya benda yang tidak asing lagi .Aku tidak tahu maksud dan tujuan pria yang menyeretku ke rumahnya , tadi malam ia mabuk berat.

Kalau kau berada di sini menggantikanku,mungkin kau akan bergidik,gemetar,menangis dan bahkan, kau akan berteriak meminta tolong walau tidak ada satupun orang yang mendengar jeritan dan tangisanmu.

itu kembali berputar-putar dalam gerakan sang penari ballet yang berputar dengan lihainya di atas kotak musik berwarna pink dengan hiasan bunga-bunga mungil pikir ini adalah peristiwa manis?Kau mengingat semua celotehan mereka tentang anggap para tetanggaku itu melihatku keluar - masuk rumah, tatapan mereka seperti menunjukkan tatapan jijik seperti menatap sampah dengan ribuan dianggap gila oleh para tetanggaku semenjak orang tuaku meninggal saat kelulusan kuliahku .Dan itu membuat aku menjadi seorang pendiam yang dikira sinting.

Ingatan itu membuatku ingin muntah.

12:15 PM

Aku tengah terduduk di kasur di sebuah kamar dengan seprai putih tanpa noda dan corak melihat sosoknya yang semalam menyeretku masuk ke dalam tersenyum ke masam dan tatapan matanya yang sipit.

"Mulai sekarang,kau harus tinggal bersamaku." keluar dan meninggalkanku beralih dan memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan jendela kaca besar kamar baruku yang begitu menatap jalanan yang cukup benar-benar membuatku lupa akan kediamanku sendiri.

Langkahnya kembali mendekat ke arah berdiri di ambang memegang bungkusan hitam dan melemparkan isinya tepat ke arah kemeja putih tipis berlengan 3/4 dan celana jeans hitam yang tak begitu ketat.

"Pakaian wanita lainnya, ada di sana." Tunjuknya memperlihatkan lemari kayu yang berada tepat di pojok kanan ruangan mengangguk dan menatapnya dalam.

22:00 PM

Malam ini, dia bercerita banyak hal liar mulai dari namanya, saat dia berhasil merampok,lolos dari kejaran polisi dan pengalaman duduk berdua di ruang tengah dengan TV yang menyala ada yang menonton.

"Pisau..." Desisku pelan di samping tertawa renyah dan masih bergelut dengan remote di TV terus digantinya.

"Itu untuk melakukan aksiku." Jawabnya datar dan memperlihatkan seringai kembali mengunyah pop corn yang entah kapan dia merangkul pundakku yang duduk tepat di sebelah menatapku menatapnya begitu juga mendatarkan datarnya kami bertemu begitu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyuruhku tidur.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Ada apa dengannya?Sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi malaikat?Bukankah ia iblis tampan yang begitu tidak sekasar menggeleng dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengantuk." Jawabku lalu pergi melangkah ke sesuatu yang bisa di makan di dalam kulkas.

"Jangan di makan." Tukasnya yang membuatku berbalik dan mendelik memasang wajah kulkas masih setengah terbuka.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memakan itu chagiya..." Bisiknya bermain-main pada kunci yang digenggamnya.

"Baiklah, malam ini boleh makan , memang boleh memakannya." Dasar bocah menyeringai ke mengambil bungkusan snack di situ, dan membawanya bersamaku di ruang dia dengan serius menonton duduk di sebelah kanannya memberiku botol botol untuk kami berdua tanpa tertawa ria bersamaku di ruang khas orang mabuk.

Kami terus tertawa dan bersenang- senang sepanjang malam.

Jumat, 08:00 AM

Aku membuka mataku, meraba sisi kiri sudah bangun sosoknya yang berdiri di depanku yang masih terbaring di aku melihat seorang iblis tampan dengan kemeja putih tipis dan dua kancing atas yang terbuka dan rambutnya yang membuatku makin tunduk dapat menaklukankku sekarang ini dengan pesonanya.

"Makan ini." Tangan kanannya menyodorkanku beberapa lembar roti tawar dengan sebotol selai meraih piring itu dari tangannya, mengoleskan selai ke permukaan roti dengan pisau kecil panjang yang lumayan tumpul, dikhususkan untuk melahap ganas roti itu dan mengirimnya ke dalam perut tertawa renyah melihat tingkah kelaparanku.

"Hah, kau lapar." Dia tersenyum miring,maaf kurasa itu bukan , seringaian pun ikut menyeringai ke duduk di sebelah kiriku, tangannya bermain di punggungku dan menetap di menatapku seolah ingin seperti singa jantan yang sangat lapar.

"Pegang ini, aku mau mandi." Ia beranjak dan menyerahkanku satu paket pakaian biru langit yang pudar lengan 3/4 seperti biasa.

"Hem." Jawabku sambil mencocokkan sepasang pakaian itu ke , mana ia tahu ukuranku?Dia adalah dewa yang dikirimkan tuhan bengis yang tampan dengan sifat mulai merasa nyaman berada di tidak butuh rumahku butuh semua peninggalan orang harus kembali ke sana, aku mandiri berada di benar-benar tidak butuh semua besar dan megah seperti itu jika masih diselimuti tetangga yang menyebalkan,untuk apa?Dan aku senang bisa tinggal bersamanya tanpa celotehan tetangga yang menyedihkan.

Dia kembali dari kamar mandi, kini tubuhnya terbalut kemeja biru langit pudar yang persis juga , dia belum mengancingkan masih sedikit berdiri dan berjalan ke -jemariku sontak mengancingkan melingkar di pinggangku yang sekarang tengah menyisirkan rambutnya dengan jari.

"Mandilah..." Dia bernafas tepat di depan menempel pada dahiku.

"Ne." Aku bermaksud untuk mengambil handukku di kamar, dan tangannya menangkap tanganku.

"Tunggu." Katanya menarik tanganku dan berbisik.

"Haah, setelah ini, pakai kemeja sepertiku." Desahnya pelan sambil menyeringai ke mengangguk dan lekas berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

Kuhentakkan pintu kamar mandi sekeras mungkin, menandakan aku lelah.

Aku meloloskan semua pakaian, dan memutar kran tombol sabun mengusapkan sampo ke rambutku.

"Buka pintunya!" Dia menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Bukalah, aku tidak akan mengintip." Katanya lagi, dan aku ingin ia pegang kalimatnya tanganku meraih bathrobe lalu memegang handle pintu dan membukanya lihat batang hidungnya sedikit masuk melalui celah wajahnya muncul di sana.

"Ini shampo untuk pakai yang pria ya?" Wajahnya kini menatapku dari atas sampai mengeratkan bathrobe ku dan memegang rambut penuh sampo aku salah pakai.

"Hem,gomawo." Aku menerima shampo wanita dari tidak lekas melepaskan shampo itu.

"Sehun, lepaskan tidak ingin aku berlama-lama kan?" Dia tidak masih memandangku tanpa ambil shower lalu menyemprotkan air yang mengalir kecil itu ke masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunciku dengan kedua menyeringai lagi.

"Cih..." Desisnya terlihat begitu tajam.

"Lanjutkan ." Ia keluar dari kamar terjadi barusan tidak membuatku takut,bergidik maupun menutup pintu kamar mandi melanjutkan harap dia benar-benar sudah tidak berdiri di depan pintu lagi.

08:45 AM

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapatinya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar tebakanku belum juga lenyap dari tatap matanya tersenyum miring ke arahku.

"Cepat lepaskan handukmu dan segeralah ganti dengan ini." Ia menyerahkan kemeja dan melangkah ke kamar dan mengunci diri di zona mengganti bajuku dan semuanya berjalan dengan cepat di ruang berkaca di depan kaca rias yang setinggi terlihat cocok dengan pakaian melangkah dia yang kini ber-seringai ria menatapku melangkah ke berdiri dengan seringai yang masih mengembang licik.

Dia menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya, kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan duduk di sebelah tidak tahu apa yang akan ia beranjak dan pergi ke 2 gelas wine yang tinggi di konter minuman soda dari membawakannya untukku.

"Ini." Tukasnya menyuruhku menerima sodanya.

"Ini kan gelas wine?kenapa tidak minum wine saja?" Tanyaku sambil menuangkan soda itu ke gelas.

"Aku akan bangkrut jika memberimu wine mahal setiap hari." Aku tahu dia tidak bisa bercanda.

"Cih." Aku juga ikut ber seringai-ria.

Dia duduk ke sebelah kiriku dan merogoh sesuatu dari saku revolver.

"Aku menyayangi benda ini." Bibirnya mencium mulut revolver itu orang gila.

"Bisakah kau..." Dia menatapku dan meletakkan revolver itu di atas meja.

"Apa?" Aku balik menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar.

Tangannya dengan cepat membukakan pintu penumpang pada 356A , aku juga punya mobil melihatnya yang sekarang telah duduk dengan gusar di jok kemudi.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanyaku sambil mengencangkan tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh ke mulai menjalankan perjalanan yang entah ke mana tujuannya, aku jadi teringat oleh benar-benar bisa membuatku dapat melupakan rumahku.

•••••

Ia memarkir mobilnya di depan gedung yang sama sekali tak pernah ku gedung pencakar langit seperti gedung biasa dengan luas yang lumayan.

Dia membukakan melangkah keluar dan ikut masuk menatapku dan meyakinkan aku agar tidak sungkan masuk ke tempat ini.

"Jangan takut." Bisiknya di telinga kananku dan menatapku menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku masuk ke ini tak pernah merasa setakjub ini 2 orang di tidak mengenali mereka menarikku ke tempat orang-orang itu berada.

"Siapa dia?" Aku melihat lelaki itu menatapku tidak senang dan berbisik kepada Sehun.

"Dia, aku tidak mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku." Aku mendengar Sehun menjawab seperti beralih kepadaku dan mengajakku ke sisi yang lihat papan sasaran terpampang memulai kacamata khusus, baju anti peluru dan juga mengambil menembakkan satu ledakan itu dengan membuat papan sasaran itu bolong pada bagian bercat merah di menatapnya berjalan ke melingkar di pinggangku dan mendorong tengkukku agar mata kami bertemu dengan menyeringai lagi.

"Chagi, ku rasa,kau dapat menumbuhkan rasa kebencian yang teramat begitu?" Ia membelai kasar menatapku dengan tatapan bengisnya.

"Buka pakai kaus kan?" Aku mengangguk dan menurut apa yang memasangkan baju anti peluru itu ke badanku dan memasangkan kacamata ikat rambutku bentuk ekor kuda tidak suka mulai menggenggam revolver yang tadi ia berikan papan sasaran itu dan mencoba ledakan , aku tahu aku datang ke arahku dan mengendalikan membantuku latihan hari ini.

"Baiklah tembak!" Serunya menembakkan ledakan ke-8 ternyata mengapa jiwa kebengisan juga tumbuh di dalam benar, pecinta kebengisan akan mendapat sensasi sendiri saat melakukan aksinya.

"Kau berhasil chagi, aku tahu itu." Dia tersenyum miring dan menaikkan sebelah membuatku membelakanginya untuk melepaskan atributku, tapi tangannya berhasil melingkarkan tangannya begitu erat di pinggulku hingga aku tak bisa bersandar di lengkungan leher sebelah bernafas di terasa hangat dan membuatku nyaman berbalik dan menyerahkan revolver itu ke tangannya.

Dia menarik tanganku dan merangkulkan tangan kanannya ke mengantarku sampai ke sofa di dekat ke dua temannya tidak kenal siapa kutahu, mereka sama bengisnya dengan berdiri di depanku dan, mereka berdua sepasang lelaki dengan wajah sangar dan kaki yang lebih tinggi dari pada Sehun.

"Dia Park Chanyeol, ahli dalam itu adalah Tao, dia ahli wushu." Jelas Sehun menjabat tanganku dengan seringaian berwajah Korea dan yang paling tinggi itu bernama yang memiliki kantung mata itu sama saja.

Sehun mengajakku duduk di sofa itu bersama sempat bertanya heran kepada diriku seluas ini hanyak di tiduduki tiga orang seperti mereka? melirik ke arah Sehun yang tengah bersandar santai sambil melirik senang ke arah gun juga melirikku, kami selalu bertemu saat aku memulai meliriknya duluan.

"Siapa namamu?" Seorang Park Chanyeol yang baru saja ku kenali, menyapaku dan menanyakan tidak pernah berfikir pria sepertinya akan menyapa seseorang yang dengan beraninya masuk ke markas mereka,ya mungkin.

"Park Ji Yeon." Jawabku datar sambil menatapnya membenahi ikatan rambutku yang hancur saat latihan menembak tersenyum tipis ke arahku dan melanjutkan melahap rotinya.

"Kita semarga chagiya." Seringaian hebat membentang di merasa aneh dengan orang ini, tapi ya sudahlah, ia teman aku tidak boleh takut kepadanya sebagaimana aku tidak takut dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya ,ah revolver yang mengarahkan mulut revolver itu ke arahku, kaki Tao berhasil gerakan menatapku sebal dan memalingkan menarik tanganku dan mengajakku latihan wushu turuti saja selagi itu menambahkan sensasi kejam dalam mengikuti semua gerakan membuatku sulit, ia membantuku bangun lalu menyerangku begitulah seterusnya, membuat cairan asin membanjiri ekor kuda rendahku sudah berantakkan, bahkan lebih parah dari pada yang menjabat tangannya kasar dan dia tersenyum padaku.

Sosok lelaki dengan seringaian khasnya berdiri di mendekatiku dan memakaikan kembali atribut menembak ke lihat ia sudah selesai dengan atributnya lebih memberiku revolver cepat ia menodongkan revolver miliknya ke hadapanku, aku meniru hendak menekan pelatuknya dan meledakkannya, namun aku bergerak cepat menepis todongannya, ia menatapku serius.*

*Super Junior - Opera

Dia menautkan jarinya pada pelatuk revolver, sekali lagi aku tepis itu dengan gerakan wushu kakiku , dia menyeringai hebat dan mengelilingi tubuhku yang masih menodongkan revolver ke arahnya.

Ia memukulku dari belakang, saat aku bangkit dengan susah dan melanjutkan perangku kebengisan yang ia miliki berpindah padaku bisa merasakannya.

Tangannya dengan cepat menyingkirkan revolver itu dari tanganku dan ia sudah punya dua revolver ditangannya setelah merampas terasa melambat, nafasku tercekat dan aku dapat melihatnya dengan bergetar dan badanku terantuk dengan tatap langit-langit yang terlihat sangat buram itu, kepalaku pusing dan keringat mengucur di sekujur mendengar bunyi benturan dua revolver dengan ubin yang terasa berdenting pelan di melemah dan aku menutup kelopak mataku lalu terpejam.

Aku merasakan sentuhan tangannya di pundakku dan tangan satunya di tekukan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan membiarkan aku bernafas di berguncang saat ia berlari membawaku entah ke masih bisa merasakannya walau ku rasa aku pingsan sekarang juga.

Sabtu, 07:45 AM

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, pandanganku masih masih terbalut oleh selimut putih tulang yang cukup mendelik heran pada kemejaku yang telah berubah menjadi kemeja putih yang ini sama sekali tidak di kausku masih utuh melekat di dengar deru langkah kakinya dan benar saja, dia sekarang masuk melangkah hal, ini bukan datang mengenakan kemeja hitam berlengan 3/4 dan 3 kancing atas yang celana hitam yang tidak begitu tampan sekali.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Tukasnya dan duduk di ranjang di kananku menunjuk pada kemeja yang ku kenakan sekarang tanpa di kancing sama tertawa kecil tanpa itu kembali mendengus pelan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh masih tahu diri." Tukasnya cepat dan menyodorkanku segelas air teguk air itu sampai habis dan meletakannya ke meja kecil di sebelah ranjang.

"Tapi ini kamarmu." Aku menyingkap selimut itu dari pegang keningku yang masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Haaah, jangan banyak bergerak." Desahnya pelan dan membantuku kembali menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kasurnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat dan lemas saat latihan kemarin." Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan melihatku datar beranjak dari kasur, dan aku menarik pergelangan tangan berdiri dan langsung memeluknya, aku begitu merasa nyaman saat berada di tidak mau, dia membalas melingarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang menurutku menciptakan ketenangan saat aku bernafas di menghirup aroma parfum pria yang melekat pada semakin tenang berada di sana.

Tangannya seperti biasa melingkar erat di terasa menancap di puncak aku tahu ini melepas pelukanku pelan, dan sedikit mundur seperti biasa, menampilkan seringainya yang khas.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ia menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku ikut bersamanya.

Sekarang, aku tengah duduk di kursi makan dan melihatnya menyiapkan sesuatu untukku, aku mengikat rambutku bentuk ekor kuda menopangkan dagu dan memperhatikan ia tak tahu ia memasak penasaranku mengantarku untuk ikut campur urusan memasaknya.

"Itu gosong Sehun." Aku melihat roti bakar yang ia panggang di atas panci dengan lumayan besar, ia lupa mengecilkan api pada kompornya.

"Aku bukan juru penjahat chagi." Katanya menyeringai ria mengangkat roti yang gosong itu dan membuangnya ke tong akan terasa pahit jika mengambil beberapa lembar roti yang belum dipanggang, lalu memanggangnya ke atas panci yang telah diolesi mentega.

Setelah empat lembar roti yang kupanggang tanpa toaster itu matang, ku siapkan mereka untuk perut lapar Sehun dan sudah mengambil roti panggang itu duluan dan mengirimkannya ke dalam perutnya yang lapar.

"Mianhae, aku menyesal tidak memakanmu." Seringainya kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum miring dan menaikkan sebelah alis.

•••••

Aku melahap semua rotiku sampai merasa kenyang walapun sarapan dengan dua lembar roti duduk berdua di depan konter yang ada di berada di sebelah kananku bersandar pada konter.

"Apa?" Tegurnya saat aku menunduk karena malas melihat wajahnya yang seperti dan meraih daguku dan menatap mataku lekat, aku terjatuh pada pesonanya menatap kiriku meraih wajahnya, kami berdua kini menyipitkan matanya dan memajukan kursinya agar lebih dekat hanya terdiam dengan tingkahnya.

Tangan kanannya menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku dengan cepat dan meletakkan tangan kiriku di belakang , tangan kirinya mendorong tengkukku pelan hingga kening kami bertemu.

Jika sudah seperti ini, aku merasakan aura panas mengaliri merasa agak merinding jika hal ini menyeringai dan mengeratkan tangannya di hendak menyentuh kugagalkan rencana liciknya itu.

"Tidak sekarang, Oh Sehun." Cegahku dan menyuapkan kepingan biskuit dari mangkuk mungil yang ada di konter itu ke mulutnya.

"Oh, kau masih polos rupanya." Dia melepaskan tangannya dari tengkukku lalu tertawa renyah bersamaan dengan kerenyahan biskuit yang tengah dikunyahnya dengan beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

Kali ini aku merasakan tangannya sudah melingkar begitu erat di menghela nafas mendengus senang di lengkungan leherku, atas kegagalanku untuk lari darinya.*

*EXO-K - Wolf (Instrumental)

"Kena kau." Ia menyeringai hebat dan mengunciku dengan kedua tangannya di dinding dapur di balik merapatkan kemejaku dan terus iblis yang ada di hadapanku ini sebenarnya?Kenapa dewa ada di pihaknya?

Tangannya meraih aku menepisnya, maka tamatlah aku bergidik saat melihat wajah bengisnya seperti ini?Biasanya aku akan menganggap ini biasa saja dan tidak merinding sama mendekatkan wajahnya mendekatkan.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas dengan kasar di sudah pasrah dan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

Ponselnya berdering, ia meraup ponsel itu di saku celananya dengan kasar.

"Cih ,sialan." Aku keluar dari celah satu mengatur jantungku masih berdegup kencang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar ke arah kamarku dengan deru nafas yang masih tersengal.

Aku mengunci diriku di sini, di dalam kamar yang kusebut dengan zona , ini zona yang paling aman jika aku ingin menumpahkan amarahku, jeritan tangisku dan , menangis bukan alasanku untuk mengurung diri di tidak ada -buang waktu ku menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat berlindung dari serangan Sehun dan seringaian takut akan terlalu jauh tunduk telah tidak mengunci kamar, dan memilih untuk mengaitkan rantai pada daun pintu.

Aku selalu terbayang akan wajah tampannya yang selalu menyeringai ke itu membuat perutku tidak ingin membuatnya makin liar.

"Ji Yeon!buka pintumu!" Dia mengetuk pintuku keras, dan membuatku terkejut.

"Mau apa?" apa?yah, mau apa mendesah sebal di luar sana.

"Mau menyerangmu." Aku bisa membayangkan betapa bengis dan licik wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Serang tidak takut." Kataku asal sambil mencari-cari celah untuk keluar dari , dia membuatku sinting.

Ia tertawa garing dan cukup keras dari luar lihat jendela besar itu, dan memegang kenopnya pelan agar tidak ada suara yang ia masih di luar sana?Aku melontarkan banyak pertanyaan dalam hati selagi dibuatnya melangkah diam-diam ke balkon di ini cukup tinggi, karena memang, rumah Sehun cukup menatap sekitar dengan lompat dari mana?Ia benar-benar merenggut nyawaku.

Aku melirik ke bawah, dan menggagalkan rencanaku sama saja dengan aku menyerahkan diri kepada singa lapar yang terus mengetuk pintu terus berdiri di balkon, dan mengakali sesuatu agar ia percaya bahwa aku sudah lompat dari balkon.

Aku membuka jendela kaca yang seharusnya di sebut pintu kaca besar dan mengikatkan 3 kain putih yang sudah disatukan agar panjang, pada tiang pagar balkon itu, aku dapat melangkah begitu pelan dan sembunyi di ruang ganti seluas 2x1 meter membungkam mulut dengan kedua tanganku di sana.

Aku tidak mendengar suaranya mengetuk pintu kamarku juga tidak mendengar suara kudengar hanyalah suara seretan pintu yang beradu dengan mengurungkan niat untuk mengintip dari celah tirai ruang ganti mengucur di sekujur ini aku harus mandi keringat tanpa olahraga.

Tangan kananku menyentuh korden itu perlahan, aku menunduk dan menghela nafas.

"Hai." Dia hampir membuat jantungku menyeringai hebat kearahku, membuatku takjub akan pesona mundur dan mentok pada -benar tidak ada celah ikut melangkah mendekatiku yang akan ini menatapku matanya dan membuat dahinya terpaku oleh 3 kancing atas sekali aku menutupnya.

"Di sini, panas ya." Ia melirikku sambil menggoyangkan kerah kemejanya ,lalu kembali mengunciku dengan kedua tangannya di dinding.

"Kau berkeringat chagi." Bisiknya pelan

di samping memalingkan wajah dari seringaiannya.

"Apa mau mu?"

"Mau menyerangmu." Kini matanya menatapku melirikku yang dengan susah payah mencari celah untuk lari.

"Kena ke mana hem?" Ia menahanku yang kini sudah pucat mulai terasa kirinya menahan tanganku dan tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana panjangnya, itu bukan celana biasa.

"Ayo berperang." Seringai itu terbentuk sangat pas kanannya menyerahkan sebuah kotak hitam yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil.

"Dari tadi aku mau mengajakmu berperang di gudang latihan dengan revolver barumu." Tukasnya sambil mengancing 2 dari 3 kancing atas kemejanya yang masih merasa lega dengan ucapannya.

"Terimakasih." Aku menepuk pundak kirinya dan keluar dari ruang ganti saja aku ingin keluar, tangannya kembali menarikku pelan.

"Tapi perang kita belum selesai." Ia menyeringai.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi aku tidak lupakan saja." Ia melepaskan tanganku dan melangkah keluar dengan keringat yang membuat kemejanya rambutnya yang berantakan membuat pesonanya makin ,betapa menawan pesonanya.

10:15 AM

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan beralih ke kamar untuk memakai mengencangkan tali bathrobe dibagian mana dia?Aku tidak menemukannya di dapur maupun di ruang mengeratkan bathrobe bagian dada dan menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari tubuh jangkungnya.

"Mencariku?" Ia memelukku dari menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahkan hanya mengenakan sepasang pakaian dalam dan bathrobe.

"Aku mau berpakaian." Kataku sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya dari perutku.

"Silakan." Ia melepaskan masuk kedalam kamar dan astaga, ia ikut masuk ke lancang sekali.

"Keluar Sehun." Aku mencoba untuk sabar.

"Tidak mau." Katanya sambil macam apa dia?Dengan lancang masuk ke kamarku dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Aku mendengus kasar dan memegang bathrobeku mundur dan ia semakin memang tahu ini biasa saja tapi aku masih tahu diri.

"Keluar Sehun." Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan memperhatikanku dari bawah hingga perutku mulai merasa tahu ini liar dan yang memulai adalah dia.

Dia benar-benar menawan saat dia menyipitkan matanya dan menyeringai tidak tahu ingin berkata apa ,tapi dia sangat tampan.

Kini tangannya merengkuh bernafas kasar dan menyapu permukaan wajahku dengan hembusan memejamkan mataku pelan dan menghirup aroma parfumnya yang masih menarik pinggangku dan menempatkan dahinya di merasakan tulang hidungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan tulang jatuh dan tunduk pada bagaikan magnet yang bisa menarikku kapan saja.

Tanganku melepaskan rengkuhannya perlahan, lalu menjauh darinya sedikit.

"Hanya pelukan?Kau tidak mau first kiss mu?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai dan menyipitkan tersenyum miring dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku menyimpannya untuk pernikahanku nanti." Ia malah tertawa garing dan membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa kau sudah mendapatkannya." Dia menatap mataku dengan begitu serius.

Aku mendelik dan mematung di tempat, karena kaget akan katanya?Sejak kapan?Aku bahkan tidak tahu.

"Kenapa?kau kaget hem?" Ia memainkan jarinya lembut pada tulang mengelilingiku yang terdiam di tempat.

"Kau mendapatkannya saat kau pingsan sehabis latihan,saat kau terbaring lemas di kasurku dan saat kau susah saat itulah kau mendapatkannya."

Aku meliriknya yang tengah tersenyum puas dan menampilkan seringai khasnya.

"Tapi kau bilang, tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kepadaku kan?"

" , aku harus melakukannya karena kau benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri." Ia mendongak ke arah jendela kaca besar, yang menurutku pintu kaca di kamarku.

"Dan sebenarnya, malam itu kau sudah setengah sadar karena aku memberimu nafas buatan." Lanjutnya.

" lancang." Katanya jika sekali lagi ia minta maaf, akan ku pukul dia.

"Gwenchanna, aku berterimakasih." Aku mendekatinya, kedua tanganku memegang tulang pipinya,kakiku berjinjit lalu mencium bibirnya berlalu sangat mungkin cukup untuk aku sudah mengembalikannya menjadi Oh Sehun liar dan bukan orang peminta maaf seperti tadi.

"Gomawo chagiya..." Ia mempersilakanku masuk ke ruang ganti dan berpakaian dengan bebas di sana.

"Jangan menyelinap Sehun." Kataku sambil mengintipnya sekilas dari balik korden pada ruang ganti masih berdiri jauh dari ruang gantiku.

"Haha, ani,aniya." Jawabnya terkekeh dengan senyum kembali menutup korden serapat mungkin dan mengganti baju secepat yang aku bisa,karena takut ia akan menyelinap saat aku sedang meloloskan bathrobe dari tubuhku.

Aku keluar dengan kaus putihku yang kebesaran dan celana pendek sepahaku yang tidak begitu itu kaus milik ikat rambutku bentuk ekor kuda yang tidak begitu menemukan dia sedang terbaring di atas kasurku.

"Sehun?" Aku mengguncang badannya pelan.

"Aku tidak tidur." Ia beranjak bangun dan jalan terseok-seok keluar dari berbaring di kasurku dan menatap langit-langit kosong itu.

"Ayo ini, atau mau ku pakaikan?" Ia kembali ke kamarku dan menyodorkan sebuah paket isinya dan ternyata itu jeans hitam panjang ,kaus putih dan kemeja kotak-kotak merah-hitam.

"Aku bisa pakai ini sendiri."

"Bagus, cepatlah ganti."

••••••

"Sudah siap?" Aku mengangguk.

Sehun menstarter mobilnya dan melaju entah ke mana.

"Kita ke mana?"

"Ikut saja." Jawabnya , aku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti menyetir mobilnya sangat fokus, matanya menatap tajam jalanan yang membentang luas di menoleh ke layar handphone-ku yang di kembalikannya tadi setelah mengetahui identitasku.

Astaga, Sehun! Demi tuhan, ia memotretku saat ia memberi nafas buatan .Ia tertawa garing saat aku mendesah kesal.

"Sehun pabbo-ya! Kenapa kau memotretku seperti ini hem?!" Ia tidak fokus dengan setirnya.

"Karena aku suka saat wajahmu seperti itu, kau membuatku ..." Ia menyeringai.

"...Sinting." Ia melanjutkan kembali menampilkan seringai memandangi gambar tidak menyangka ia mempunyai fikiran seliar ini.

••••••

"Baiklah, sudah turun." Ia membukakan pintu menuntunku masuk ke tempat .

"Kau tidak salah?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi karena kapan seorang Oh Sehun menyukai tempat seperti ini?

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?Kau tidak suka? baiklah ayo pulang." Ia berbalik dan hendak mengajakku mencegahnya dan kembali menyeretnya ke dalam Mall.

"Tidak kira kita mau latihan."

"Oh." Ia meninggalkanku di depan pintu utama Mall ini, aku mengejarnya yang tergesa-gesa itu.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan bosan berada di sini.

Sehun berhenti di depan toko pakaian yang amat menyeretku masuk ke memperlihatkanku sebuah kemeja putih bermerk itu dan mencocokkannya ke tubuhku.

"Ah, pas." Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia berkata ia akan membelikanku beberapa pasang pakaian? menyeringai dan menatap baju-baju yang di gantung itu dengan membolak-balik setiap helai pakaian yang hendak ia pakaian ingin kabur saat baju-baju mini itu di pas-kannya tidak suka baju-baju itu.

"Ayo, coba baju ini satu-persatu." Ia menyodorkan 3 keping sisanya ada 3 pakaian yang ia lampirkan di terlihat seperti asisten model jika berdiri dengan sejumlah pakaian di bahunya itu.

"Tidak mau." Aku menolak pakaian itu.

Ia menarik pinggangku di depan ruang ganti itu.

"Menurutlah atau aku habisi kau malam ini." Ia menyeringai ke sebelah saja aku tidak takut , aku menerimanya.

"Aku akan mencobanya, jadi kau tidak bisa menghabisiku malam ini." Kataku sambil menerima 3 helai baju menjawab dengan sekali mempersilakanku masuk.

Ada satu pakaian yang menarik tee hitam berlengan panjang dengan gambar peluru di meloloskan kemejaku dan memakai langsung crop tee itu tanpa kaus aku sedang memakai jeans hitam panjang yang tidak begitu membuka tirai dan memperlihatkan penampilanku pada Sehun di luar ruang ganti.

Matanya tidak berkedip saat melihatku mengenakan crop tee itu, dan rambutku yang diikat ekor kuda rendah tanpa poni.

"Apa kita bisa berperang malam ini juga?" Ia memperhatikanku dengan tatapan, errr pervertnya.

"Aku juga menyimpan peperanganku saat aku sudah sah menjadi istri seseorang kau mau berperang sekarang, kau lebih baik pergi ke bar dan bertemu perempuan-perempuan , bersenang-senanglah." Ia mentertawakan perkataanku.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya chagiya, pakai yang lain tinggal memilih mana yang kau suka." Aku mengangguk dan kembali masuk untuk mencoba pakaian selanjutnya.

Pakaian yang satu ini adalah terusan yang begitu pas dengan postur tubuhku ,berwarna merah hati ,dan dari bagian pinggul menjuntai lurus hingga ke mata lengannya yang panjang ,juga bagian punggung yang terbuka dari atas hingga menarik nafas kasar dan mencoba menahan diri saat Sehun melihatku lebih pervert lagi.

"Kau..." Sehun menatapku seperti orang gila saat aku baru saja keluar mencoba pakaian melirikku dari atas hingga bawah, dan wajahnya itu membuat perutku panas.

"Hentikan Sehun, aku tidak butuh terusan ini..." Aku menepuk bagian paha terusan itu, ku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Jinjja? Tapi aku butuh kau untuk memakainya." Ia menyeringai ke arahku, dan itu membuatku geli.

"Baiklah, coba pakaian yang ke tiga." Ia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam ruang masuk ke dalamnya dan mencoba pakaian yang ke adalah kemeja putih , ini terlihat seperti kemeja kerja yang memperlihatkan kemeja ini kepada Sehun, dan ia hanya berseringai ria.

"Nah, , dari 3 pakaian tadi, mana yang kau pilih?" Aku berfikir sebentar.

"Ini dan ini." Tangan kananku mengangkat crop tee hitam berlengan panjang dan tangan kiriku mengangkat kemeja putih formal mengangkat alisnya.

"Bagaimana dengan terusan merah itu?Kau yakin menolaknya,hem?" Aku menatap matanya datar saat ia bertanya.

"Ya, aku tidak membutuhkan terusan pula aku tidak pantas mengenakannya."

"Ahhh, baiklah, yang tiga lainnya ini, hanya kaus kita bayar pakaianmu." Desahnya singkat, lalu tangan kirinya menarik tangan kananku, mengajakku ke menjauh dari kasir dan memilih menunggu di luar toko pada dinding luarnya.

Ah, dua orang pem-bully masa SMA ku sekarang ada di aku sial sekali hari ini?Mereka berdua tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar adalah musuhku saat memutar bola mata saat mereka benar-benar lewat di hadapanku.

"Ah! Itu Park JiYeon kan?!" Hyura menyenggol bahu Cheul semua musuhku saat aku masa jalan mendekatiku lalu tersenyum simpul.

"JiYeon?!" Cheul Hee menepuk pundakku saat aku hendak menyusul Sehun di meja menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya muak melihat wajahnya.

"Kau, waah, sudah berubah ya..." Seru Hyura mengelilingku, meneliti penampilanku.

"Apa?" Aku menatap malas ke arah terus menatapku, yang salah?

"Kemana orang tuamu?hem?hahaha." Cheul Hee mendekatiku dengan senyum miringnya.

"Hee! Kau lupa ya? Dia sudah sebatang kara sekarang!" Hyura mengejekku seolah-olah aku memang memang.

"JiYeon, siapa mereka?" Aku berbalik dan menemui Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangku dengan 2 shopping bag besar di tangan kanannya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Aku terpaksa akan dihajar Sehun jika aku memberitahu yang Bully.

Kulihat Hyura dan Cheul Hee sedang berbisik-bisik di dekat aku dan Sehun saling menyinggung sikut satu sama tidak tahu apa yang mereka meraih pergelangan tangan kananku dan mengajakku pergi ke toko berhenti di depan toko sepatu bermerk benar-benar memberikan yang tidak kubutuhkan, aku sudah sering ke tempat seperti ini sebelum kedua orang tuaku meninggal.

"Sehun, aku tidak mau membeli pakaian itu." Ia menatapku tajam.

"Kau kira, aku akan membiarkan aksimu dengan penampilan buruk hem?"

"Iya tapi, kau-" Ia mencium pipi kiriku lalu menyeretku ke dalam toko sepatu , boots, kets, dan bermacam-macam sepatu ada di , aku lebih memilih menyeretnya keluar dari toko ini ,lalu ke restoran untuk mengisi perut, dari pada harus bergelayutan dengan sepatu-sepatu ini.

"Nah, coba ini." Tunjuk Sehun pada wedges yang sewarna dengan terusan merah hati yang tidak jadi kubeli tadi.

"Aku tidak mau Sehun." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti biasa, dan seringainya yang menuruti apapun yang dikatakannya.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita berperang."

"Baiklah, aku menurut." Aku mengambil wedges itu dari tangannya lalu duduk di mencocokkan wedges itu di memperhatikanku dengan seringaian merinding melihatnya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Pas?" Ia berjongkok lalu melihat wedges yang kupakai sekarang.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mau."

"Perang?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus, kita ambil , coba yang satu ini." Dasar menawarkanku sepatu Converse high top berwarna , aku suka yang satu ini tidak akan ku tolak.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, ada apa?"

Ia memergokiku yang bergelayutan dengan tali sepatu suka sepatu ini.

"Lebih baik aku beli yang ini." Tawarku mengangguk.

"Apapun, aku akan mengabulkannya." Ia menyeringai.

"Ah, satu lagi, ini." Lanjutnya , membawakanku sebuah heels hitam setinggi 15cm dengan bentuk menyilang dibagian depannya.

"Kau pantas dengan ini." Sehun menyipitkan kakiku yang terbalut dengan heels hitam menyukai heels ini.

"Sehun, sudah cukup."

"Kita beli tiga." Ia menarikku dan segera membayarnya di kasir.

"Mau ke mana lagi?" Aku menatapnya malas karena sudah bosan berlama-lama di tempat baik aku menyeretnya ke gudang latihan.

"Makan." Ah aku suka kata menarik tanganku sampai ke restoran di lantai aroma yang mengajakku duduk di dekat jendela besar sofa yang melingkar, kami duduk menggoyangkan lonceng kecil itu.

"Mau makan apa?" Pelayan lelaki itu menerima buku menu yang disodorkannya.

"JiYeon, kau mau apa?"

"Seperti kau saja."

"Baiklah, 1 chicken supreme pizza ukuran paling besar, 2 bubble tea dan roti Perancis." Pelayan itu mengangguk mendengar pesanan Sehun dan mencatat dengan cepat pada menunduk ,tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat memainkan smartphonenya dengan lihat ia tertawa kecil tanpa suara.

"Lihat apa?" Aku mencondongkan badanku, mencoba melihat apa yang dilihatnya di cepat ia menutup menyeringai.

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Sangat."

"Bahaya chagi, kau tidak boleh melihatnya." Sekarang ia tengah tersenyum puas ke arah jendela besar itu.

Aku pasrah saja dengan jawabannya, dan melipat tanganku di meja lalu menumpukkan kepalaku di atasnya.

Pelayan tiba dengan kereta atasnya terletak 1 nampan bulat dengan 2 gelas besar bubble tea ,juga sebuah roti perancis yang sudah di dengan pesanan.

Pelayan itu membukakan penutup nampan itu dan meletakkan sebuah chicken supreme pizza berukuran paling menyusun 2 gelas bubble tea itu di depan kami itu tersenyum,lalu pergi kembali ke dapur.

Sehun mengambil sepotong pizza dan memakannya dengan memerhatikan kembali layar smartphonenya dan tertawa tanpa suara di sana.

"Kau lihat apa sih? Kemarikan, aku mau lihat." Aku hendak merampas smartphone nya cepat ia menepis mengerutkan dahi dan menatapku tajam.

"Sudah, makan saja." Ia kembali memakan pizzanya, lalu meneguk bubble tea makan dengan tergesa-gesa, menghabiskan bubble itu dengan ganas.

"Aku mau pulang." Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan keluar dari restoran biarkan dia yang asyik dengan smartphone nya di berlari terus dengan eskalator dan sampai pada berjalan sendirian di ada seorang pun yang ada deretan mobil-mobil yang parkir di sekitarku.

"Kena kau." Ia berhasil membuatku kirinya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan menarikku dan menyeretku bersamanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya Sehun." Aku mengencangkan seatbelt dan menatap membalas tatapanku dengan seringaiannya.

"Cih, ku kira kau sudah melihatnya di ponselmu sendiri." Dia menstarter mobil lalu mendelik dan segera merogoh ponsel itu di saku jeansku.

"Kau gila..." Bahkan Sehun tidak mendengar ucapanku yang sangat kecil melihat semua foto liarnya seorang Oh Sehun saat itu.

"Bagaimana?Apakah aku terlihat begitu sinting?" Sehun menyeringai puas sambil menatap jalan yang membentang di hanya menatap geram ketiga foto itu.

••••••

"Ayo turun, lalu kau akan merasa rileks." Ia membukakan pintu keluar dari mobil itu tanpa menyapanya, melihatnya ataupun menjawab masuk ke dalam rumahnya, bergegas ke kamarku dan mengambil handuk serta melangkah cepat ke arah kamar mandi, dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Santai saja, atau aku akan mandi bersamamu..." Ia mengetuk pintunya tahu betapa pervert wajahnya saat bicara meloloskan semua pakaianku dengan paksa, mendesah sepanjang menggosokkan tanganku yang berlumur shampo itu ke kepalaku dengan hidupkan shower lalu menyiramnya ke ia punya fikiran yang begitu liar?Untuk apa ia memotreku saat ia sedang memberikan nafas buatan kepadaku?Untuk apa ia memotretku saat aku terbaring di sofa dengan rambut yang berantakan, dan pakaian anti peluru itu masih melekat di tubuhku.

Satu hal yang aku lupakan, ia pasti sedang memandangi gallery pada handphoneku dan tertawa kecil di sofa dengan wajah iblisnya.

Aku meraih handuk kecil itu dan membalutnya pada ikat tali bathrobe bagian perut dengan menyentuh gagang pintu kamar mandi, dan membukanya melangkah keluar, dan berjalan ke arah kamarku.

"Sehun?" Aku terkejut dengan iblis bengis yang ada di kamarku tengah duduk dengan santai di atas kemeja hitamnya sudah terbuka , apa yang tengah ku lihat?Ia begitu menutup pintu menyeringai ke berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sepasang pakaian dalam, kaus khusus dalaman hitam polos, kemeja putih biasa dan jeans hitam panjang yang tidak begitu ketat.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku keluar hem?" Sehun berdiri dan tangannya bermain-main pada pundakku.

"Aku mau saja di ranjangku." Aku menatapnya datar, dan berjalan ke arah ruang lihat Sehun berjalan mundur dan menuruti duduk di sana dan menunggu selagi aku berpakaian.

"Pakaian yang cepat, aku menunggumu." Aku hendak membuka bathrobeku, tapi kepalanyaIa sudah masuk,ia tersenyum miring , menyipitkan matanya dari celah korden ruang , aku masih ikatan tali bathrobeku belum terbuka memegangi bathrobeku dengan nafas dengan kasar.

"Sehun pabboya! Tunggu saja di sana!"

"Baiklah, tahan tidak akan berperang malam ini." Ia mundur dan kembali duduk di atas beralih pada pakaianku, dan memakainya dengan cepat,lalu mengikat rambutku bentuk ekor kuda keluar dari ruang ganti dan melihatnya tengah berdiri di depanku sangat dekat dengan seringai khasnya yang menyebalkan.

Tangannya merengkuh tangannya meraih merangkul bahuku dan mengajakku ke menyuruhku duduk di sofa.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan beberapa makanan." Ia menatapku dengan serius sebelum ia meninggalkanku di kamarnya sendirian.

Ia kembali dengan sebotol Gin, dua gelas wine yang langsing dan 3 bungkus snack berukuran besar di meletakkan semua makanan dan minuman itu di atas meja kecil di botol Gin itu dan menuangkan isinya pada kedua gelas menyodorkanku segelas, dan mengajakku menerima gelas itu dari tangan kanannya ,bersulang bersamanya dan meminum habis Gin itu.

Ia membuka sebungkus snack dan memakannya bercerita semua tentang diriku kepadanya, dan dia mendengarkanku.

Aku tidak tahu ini sudah tegukan keberapa, namun isi botol Gin itu rasanya sudah setengah kami berdua sudah cegukan lepas dan berbicara tidak jelas sepanjang malam.

Minggu, 08:30 AM

Aku membuka mataku, melepaskan selimut yang membalut sudah berantakan, namun kemejaku dan jeansku masih utuh melekat di tersadar karena aku tidak tidur di kasurnya, melainkan tidur di karpet empuk dengan bantal yang bersandar pada kaki ranjangnya yang tak berkolong , dia belum masih tertidur dengan posisi telungkup yang bertolak belakang dengan sandaran tempat melihatnya sekilas dan menyentuh mengelus tulang pipinya pelan, aku takut ia terbangun.

Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan kananku yang tengah memegang pipinya.

"Kau bangun chagiya?" Suaranya serak parau karena tertawa dan minum sepanjang malam berbicara setengah sadar ,matanya masih terpejam.

Sehun pabbo, kau bahkan setengah sadar.

"Hem." Aku beranjak bangun dan pergi ke dapur.

"Kau tidak marah lagi kan?" Ia jalan terseok-seok karena baru berantakan, suaranya yang serak parau itu dipaksa untuk bicara.

Ia datang dan memelukku dari belakang, dagunya menancap di atas bahu kananku, aku terus memanggang roti itu hingga merasakan hembusan nafasnya di lengkungan memejamkan mata dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku akan memakan semuanya." Ia meraih daguku dan mencium bibirku sekilas, dan aku langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak marah, tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan itu." Aku berbalik dan mengacak menyeringai.

"Awas gosong." Aku tersentak dan melanjutkan memanggang benar, ini sudah agak buru-buru mengangkatnya dan meletakannya di piring duduk di depan konter dan menidurkan kepalanya di mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Sehun."

"Mwo?" Ia mendongak dan melihatku dengan terkekeh lalu mengusapkan tanganku ke wajahnya.

"Makan itu mandilah."

Ia menatapku sekilas saat aku hendak mengambil sehelai roti itu.

"Kenapa kau seperti seorang tuan rumah?" Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengunyah roti itu dengan malas.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting kau habiskan semuanya." Aku menyeringai ke arahnya dan memakan selembar roti itu dengan lihat ia memakan ketiga keping roti itu dengan semuanya habis.

"Aku mau mandi, kau mau ikut?" Ia mengeluarkan seringaian lebih suka wajah sayunya yang tampak seperti orang bodoh dari pada wajah penuh seringaian khasnya, ia akan terlihat seperti singa jantan yang lapar.

"Pabbo, kau saja sana." Aku mendorong tubuh Sehun ke arah pintu kamar membiarkannya masuk ke mengunci pintunya.

"Ambilkan handukku!" Ia berseru dari dalam duduk di depan konter dan menjawab teriakkannya.

"Sudah, mandi aku ambilkan!" Aku kembali duduk di depan konter, memainkan layar sudah terbiasa dengan ketiga foto 'liar' sudah tidak mendengar siraman air dari dalam kamar Sehun sudah beranjak dan masuk ke handuk untuknya , lalu kembali ke arah kamar ketuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Sehun, ini handukmu!" Ia membuka pintunya mengulurkan tangannya melalui celah menyerahkan handuk cepat ia menutup pintunya.

"Aku sudah , kita latihan hari ini." Aku menatapnya datar lalu ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci meloloskan hampir membuka , aku memang pabbo.

Aku melangkah keluar dengan kaus dalaman hitam , dan jeans yang sudah ku dengan kaus dalaman dan hotpants mendapatkan tubuh jangkungnya yang sudah terbalut kemeja hitam berlengan 3/4 dan kancing yang utuh terbuka,juga jeans hitam panjangnya yang tak begitu sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil memegang tahu yang aku inginkan.

Ia menyeringai dan menyipitkan matanya ke arahku.

"Aku tahu kau lupa ini." Ia menyerahkan bathrobe memegang pundakku dan mengarahkanku tidak juga berkedip.

"Dan aku tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti benar-benar membuatku sinting chagiya..." menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyipitkan seperti itu membuat ia makin mendesah dan menyeringai.

"Cih, mau mandi." Aku menyapu wajahnya dengan bathrobeku lalu kembali ke kamar bekerja begitu pagi untuk hal-hal yang diluar dugaanku.

••••••

"Ayo berangkat." Ia mengajakku keluar dan mengunci pintu masuk ke dalam mobil saat ia membukakan pintu mengencangkan seatbeltku dan duduk dengan santai di dalam mobil, mendengarkan musik melalui earphone dari menyetir sambil bersiul di sebelahku.

"JiYeon"

"Hem?"

"Tidak ada."

••••••

Aku dan Sehun melangkah masuk ke tempat yang bisa di sebut melihat di sana sudah ada dua orang yang baru ku kenal, Chanyeol dan berdua teman dekat tersenyum miring ke arahku.

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Sehun lalu ber hi-five denganku.

"Dari mana saja kalian kemarin?" Chanyeol mengerutkan bertanya ke arahku.

"Kami pergi." Aku menjawab seadanya.

"Maksudmu, bersenang-senang?" Kali ini pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatku merasa di menghela nafas panjang dan menatapnya dengan malas.

"Iya, kenapa?Ada masalah?" Aku meraih dagu melihatku begitu hanya ingin menatap matanya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh mendapat ciuman itu." Sehun memisahkanku dengan kembali, ia mencium sebentar, namun kami melakukannya dengan seperti biasanya yang hanya ini kananku mendorong tengkuknya,Sehun memegang kedua tulang pipiku dengan mendorong Sehun untuk dibuat liar olehnya.

"Mianhae." Aku menunduk dan mengusap bibirku pelan dengan lihat Chanyeol dan Tao hanya bisa terdiam melihat aksi kami tadi.

"Aku mau lagi." Sehun menyeringai ke arahku dan menyipitkan menepis tangannya yang hendak meraih daguku.

"Bagaimana denganku?Aku juga mau ne!" Chanyeol berkata dengan tidak tahu jika lelaki bengis dapat ber-cosplay menjadi anak polos.

"Dia milikku, kalau kau mau, kau harus punya pacar." Sergap Sehun menghalangi Chanyeol.

"Sudah-sudah! Mulai latihannya!" Tao melempar kedua revolver itu ke arahku dan memegang erat kaus putih dalamanku,dan mengancing kemeja putih milikku yang masih terkancing setengah mengikat rambut bentuk ekor kuda rendah seperti biasanya, dan memakai baju anti peluru serta kacamata bahkan sudah memakai Converse High Top Hitam yang dibelikan Sehun.

"Siap?" Sehun berseringai ria sebelum melawanku di tersenyum miring sambil fokus kepada arahkan mulut revolver itu ke depan Sehun adalah bagian yang menegangkan, karena aku harus fokus dengan masih berdiam selagi aku mengelilinginya, ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri saat aku mengelilinginya.

Ia bergerak begitu cepat ,menepis sontak menendangnya dan itu membuatnya ia berdiri lagi dan balik mengarahkan revolvernya ke menyandung kakiku dari bangkit dan menepuk pakaianku.

Sehun menatapku tajam, ia berdiam mengarahkan revolverku mengalir deras di pun memukul wajahnya, ia merasakan hantaman keras membentur tersungkur di menendang kakiku yang masih berbalik dan sebentar lalu menarik kerah menyeringai ke arahku.

Sehun menepis tanganku dan kembali hendak memukulku.

"Sehun!" Aku memanggilnya saat ia kelepasan saat lihat darah keluar sedikit dari tepi tidak meringis ,menyerangku ataupun mngerutkan dahi dan kembali yang tidak bisa kanannya menyentuh jari tangan mengusapkan ibu jariku ke arah bibirnya yang terdiam melihat melepaskan semua atributnya dan melemparnya tangannya mengangkat tubuhku lalu menurunkanku di drum air yang kosong duduk di drum air menyisir rambutnya 2 kancing atas kemejanya.

"Gerah." Ia menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan tengah mendongak ke memulai aksi lidahnya , melirikku tanpa membuka baju anti peluru itu dan mengeratkan sudah melingkar di pinggulku.

"Sehun." Chanyeol menyapa Sehun saat ia ingin memutar bola matanya, lalu berbalik.

"Apa?"

"Mau minum?Ayolah..." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Hem." Sehun kembali berbalik ke turun dari drum itu, memberinya satu ciuman menarik tanganku dan mengajakku duduk di dan Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan membeli selera mereka tinggi juga.

Chanyeol memberiku segelas, Sehun pun terkekeh dan memilih gelas dari menatapku memang peminum setia.

••••••

"JiYeon, kau lapar tidak?" Sehun menatapku dari arah tengah membenahi diriku di depan kaca rias di sudah mandi tadi, aku pun mengenakan crop tee lengan pendek abu-abu yang ternyata dibelinya saat kami ke Mall waktu mengikat rambutku bentuk ekor kuda rendah tanpa masih menatapku yang hanya menggunakan crop tee dan hotpants ambil jeans hitamku yang tidak begitu ketat, lalu berjalan ke mengenakan kemeja abu-abu berlengan 3/4 dan 2 kancing atas juga mengenakan jeans putih yang tidak begitu ketat.

Dia memegang pipiku menarik daguku ke menuruti gerak-geriknya, hingga bibir kami saling mengerutkan dahinya, memejamkan tangannya melingkar erat di tanganku mendorong tengkuk mendorong dadanya pelan, dan mengusap berantakan, entah kapan aku meremas rambutnya.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah." Aku menepuk-nepuk pakaianku, dan menunduk menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Haha, pergi." Sehun menggandeng tanganku, mengajakku keluar dan membukakan pintu masuk ke jok kemudi sambil menstarter dan ini, Sehun mengajakku makan entah di mana.

Sehun mengendarai Porsche nya dengan bersmirk ria sepanjang mendengarkan musik dari smartphoneku.

Starbucks

Sehun memarkir Porsche nya di depan gerai aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku berada di sini bersama teman-teman turun bersamaan dengannya dari Porsche hitam membukakan pintu kaca itu memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela besar yang langsung berhadapan dengan duduk berhadapan di sana.

Aku memesan minuman kesukaanku di sini, Peppermint memesan minumannya juga, Vanilla Bean.

Pesanaku dan Sehun buru-buru rindu sekali tempat mengaduk-aduk Vanilla Bean meraih handphone dari saku celananya.

"Ayo ke tempat lain." Aku menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya keluar dari berjalan malas sambil meminum Vanilla Bean-nya di belakangku.

"Mau ke mana hem?" Ia mengerutkan dahinya ke berhenti di gerai ramen.

"Makan di sini saja bagaimana?" Aku menyeretnya ke dalam gerai itu dan orang tua yang sudah berumur mungkin 50-an , tersenyum kepada kami meneguk habis Vanilla Bean-nya, aku meminum pelan Peppermint nenek menawarkan kami menu andalan mereka.'Ramen Doki-Doki', aku tidak pernah menemui ramen dengan nama yang cukup lucu itu berarti 'Mie Ramen Deg-degan'.

Aku dan Sehun menyetujui tawaran lama setelahnya, seorang pelayan lelaki yang terlihat lebih muda dariku dan Sehun, membawakan nampan dengan 2 mangkuk ramen di meletakkan 2 mangkuk ramen di atas sumpit untuk ramen itu mengepul di seperti ini aroma 'Ramen Doki-doki'.Yang katanya, menu andalan mereka selama melihat tulisannya di depan gerai ini.

Ku lihat Sehun tidak tertarik ambil sumpit dan menyodorkan segulungan kecil mie ramen ke mulut masih mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ayolah Sehun, kau pasti suka." Sehun membuka mulutnya dan menerima satu suapan mengunyahnya pelan lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Ternyata , akan kuhabiskan!" Sehun tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan memakan mie ramen ini hingga maksud dari 'Doki-doki' atau 'deg-degan' itu adalah kuahnya yang ramen ini memang ku lihat selera makan Sehun meningkat.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" Aku bertanya kepada Sehun setelah membayar dan lihat di sekitar bibir Sehun memijat keningnya.

"Ramen itu tadi panas juga pedas ..." Sehun kembali menyeringai ke arahku.

"Tapi tidak sepanas ciuman yang kita lakukan ."

"Cukup Sehun, kau sudah mendapatkan banyak hari ini, simpan saja untuk hari selanjutnya."

" , ayo pulang." Sehun menyeretku kembali ke depan gerai Starbucks, di mana Porsche-nya di masuk, dan ia mulai menstarter mobilnya.

" , aku ini tampan atau tidak?" Ia menatapku sekilas dengan serius saat menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh pada pesona seorang Oh Sehun." Aku menyeringai ke bersmirk puas mendengar jawabanku.

"Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku dapat bonus malam ini hem?" Aku tidak mengerti apa diam sejenak dan menatapnya menyeringai ke .

"Bisakah malam ini aku dapat satu ciuman lagi?" Sehun mengangkat alis memutar bola mataku.

"Tidak." Kulihat wajahnya berubah datar saat mendengar penolakan membelokkan mobilnya dengan kasar di pinggir jalan yang sepi.

"Sehun?!" Aku mengencangkan membuka paksa seatbelt yang ku pegang dengan terlihat seperti membenciku.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Dia masih diam saja dan terus membuka seatbeltku dengan paksa.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Diam!" Ia melepaskan seatbeltnya dan memegang erat kedua kanannya memegang rambutku dengan menyeringai seperti saat aku pertamakali bertemu saat itu, ia adalah Sehun yang dingin, kejam dan bengis.

Sekarang, tangan kanannya meraih daguku dengan berbisik geram di lengkungan leherku.

"Beginilah aku, jika sesuatu yang kuinginkan tidak kudapatkan chagiya..." Ia tersenyum seperti setan ke satu tangannya merendahkan sandaran jok yang tengah kududuki ini, mungkin serendah 80 merasakan ia bernafas di lengkungan memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma parfum di antara jok kemudi dan jokku.

"Sehun, tenang sedikit!" Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya agar duduk sayang, tenaganya memang lebih duduk kembali , menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok mencondongkan menatapnya heran karena kembali menjadi Sehun seperti pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Mianhae ne chagiya..." Ia kembali merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena susah bergerak di dalam menstarter mobil dan melaju untuk pulang.

••••••

Sehun membukakan pintu rumahnya untukku, aku masuk dan berhenti melangkah di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa itu tadi?" Aku menatapnya serius dan begitu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mianhae, aku kelepasan." Ia mencium keningku dan mengajakku ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sehun-ah?"

"Aniya, aku mau tidur." Sehun membuka kemejanya dan melemparnya ke melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah ne, selamat malam." Aku menutup pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke menarik selimut dan langsung , tidur tidak berjalan mudah karena aku terus memikirkan Sehun.

Senin, 08:00 AM

Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar Sehun, melihat ia sedang terbaring di sentuh rambutnya pelan, ia mungkin lihat Ia memakai kaus putih berlengan pendek dan celana putihnya tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi Sehun-ah." Bisikku di telinga kiriku menyentuh tulang pipinya hingga ke dagunya yang rasa dia masih beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Chakkaman." Tangan kanannya menarik tangan kananku.

"Ah, kau sudah kau berpura-pura masih tidur?" Aku menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ne menunggumu."

"Mianhae Sehun-ah, aku membuatmu menunggu." Aku menciumnya tersenyum miring dan matanya masih sedikit terpejam karena masih memelukku dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga kiriku.

"Buatkan aku sarapan atau aku akan memakanmu." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya.

"Haha, baiklah." Aku keluar dari kamarnya menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan stok sana aku mengambil dua bungkus ramen mengikutiku sampai ke dapur dan duduk di depan konter.

Dia mengambil minuman soda dari kulkas dan meneguknya sampai mengangkat rebusan ramen instan dari panci dan menuangnya ke mangkuk.

"Makanlah Sehun-ah." Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menyodorkannya satu mangkuk berisi ramen memakan ramenku, dan melihat Sehun yang makan dengan menghentikan makanku dan memilih memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Ia balik tersadar dan mengambil sumpit.

"Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku kenyang." Ia menyeringai mendengar jawabanku.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita berperang." Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan meminum sodanya yang belum terbuka.

10:45 AM

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk berwarna soft pink di atas lutut, mengikat rambutku bentuk ekor kuda rendah tanpa poni seperti memang membuat badan terasa lihat Sehun tengah tertidur di sofa di ruang TV itu tetap menyala dengan suara yang lumayan atas meja terdapat 1 kaleng minuman soda dan sebungkus snack yang belum berjalan menghampirinya dan hendak menyuruhnya mandi.

"Sehun, sudah selesai."

"Sehun-ah..." Ia tidak juga berbalik dan hendak berjalan ke kamarku, tapi tangannya berhasil menarikku duduk di atas bersmirk ria seperti iblis.

"Hhhh..." Ia menghela nafas di lengkungan tanganku memegangi tangannya yang melingkar erat di perutku, terasa seperti ia tidak mau aku lepas mencium bahu kiriku dan itu membuat perutku ingin melepas pelukannya, namun ia terlalu kuat.

"Sehun, mau berpakaian sekarang juga." Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang tengah menyeringai hebat.

"Tidak perlu berpakaian, seperti ini saja kau bisa membuatku sinting." Ia tersenyum puas melihatku yang susah bergerak terasa terbakar jika ia sudah kembali menjadi Sehun yang liar seperti ini.

"Tapi kau belum mandi Oh Sehun." Aku berusaha melepas pelukannya yang erat.

"Sudah mandi atau belum, aku tetap wangi dan aku bisa melakukannya aku mau." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiriku, dan bernafas di memejamkan mengeratkan lipatan handuk di bagian dada, takut akan reaksi tangan kanannya menarik ikatan rambutku hingga lepas.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersilakan aku untuk merasa lega sekarang.

"Kau kali, pakai bathrobe mu sehabis mandi atau aku akan menyerangmu lebih dari yang baru saja aku lakukan, hem?" Aku kembali mengikat rambutku bentuk ekor kuda rendah tak berponi.

"Ne, membuatku bergidik tadi." Aku beralih dan masuk ke kamarku dengan cepat, demi menghindar perlakuan Sehun yang liar seperti tadi.

Aku tidak mengunci pintu kamarku dari sebentar di belakang pintu, dan menghela nafas di membuatku benar, sudah ataupun belum mandi, ia tetap kata wangi bagiku terdengar 'menawan' di telingaku saat ia berkata seperti menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum seperti orang gila saat membayangkan kejadian barusan.

Aku mengambil sepasang pakaian dalam, kaus abu-abu berlengan panjang, dan hotpants hitam dari lemari, lalu memakainya di ruang ganti, mengikat rambutku ekor kuda keluar dari ruangan itu setelah selesai, dan menemukan Sehun tengah berdiri di depan ruang ganti dengan smirk dengan kemeja hitam berlengan 3/4 juga celana jeans hitamnya.

Sehun menarik pinggangku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke menghalangi bibirnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Jangan sekarang, nanti malam saja."

Sehun tertawa renyah mendengar perkataanku.

"Haha, kau memang pandai menunda."

Ia menyeretku hingga ke ruang depan.

Sehun menyuruhku duduk di sofa dan menunggu selama ia mengambilkan sesuatu yang sangat kami .

Ia kembali dengan 2 kaleng duduk di sofa itu sambil meminum soda masing-masing.

14:45 PM

Aku terbangun mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari ruang , aku tertidur di sofa, selimut putih polos ini tengah membalut diriku yang rambutku sudah bangun dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju ruang tawa itu makin ribut tidak hanya 2 atau 3 orang, mungkin lebih.

"Kau siapa?!"

To Be Contiunue...


End file.
